


War Broken.

by SyreYoung



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyreYoung/pseuds/SyreYoung
Summary: Bucky can't escape the horrors of war.





	War Broken.

* * *

' _BARNES_!' A raspy voice screeches. His body runs faster through the never-ending maze of corpses. Faces of past friends and lovers, bodies dismantled and distorted into hideous shapes and expressions. These are things Bucky will never forget.

 _'BARNES_!' The voice howls, becomes scratchy, clawing at Barnes' ears and throat, familiar warmth spreads down his back, sticky as his clothes cling to him. Cakes him. He's no longer sure if it's his blood or someone else's.

' _BARNES_!' Its high pitched and brutal, as if Bucky's head will explode from the pressure it puts on him. He runs harder until his body gives out beneath him. Thuds into the bodies of his friends and family.

' _JAMES_!'

He gasps for breath, lungs burn with emptiness and throat raw as he searches the room for an intruder. For danger. He doesn't acknowledge the shake to his hand, damp in his palm. The way his legs and arm cramp from the muscle memory of running for too long.

It takes him minutes to understand.

Mouth dry, throat raw.

Slowly coming back.

Takes in his surroundings and eases himself back into his bed.

There's silence all around him, in his quiet little cubicle, curtains drawn.

Silent outside. Dark with only a fraction of light peeking in from the window above his bed.

Its near morning. Bucky lays his head back against his pillows and shuts his eyes. Listens to his breathing, calmer now than when he was sleeping.


End file.
